Deep Blue
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: Now, to me, life was like a trap door constantly dropping me into a world of insanity. I left the Hall of Justice with a thousand broken promises and a heavy heart and since then, I've never looked back since.


Now, to me, life was like a trap door constantly dropping me into a world of insanity. I left the Hall of Justice with a thousand broken promises and a heavy heart. I never looked back.

I rented a hotel and left everthing I owned back with Oliver...my ex-_mentor._ I was tired of being the sidekick.

"Roy," Oliver whispered, pulling me into a tight hug. It had only been a few weeks since I'd left him. I was stupid to think that he wouldn't come after me. He knocked on the door; I never answered. He called several times; I ignored them. Finally, today, he all but kicked down the door. I found myself clinging to him, fingers grasping every bit of fabric I could find.

Oliver's fingers ran through my red, gelled hair with such ease I almost melted in his arms. Almost.

I pushed him away with anger blazing in my eyes. "I hate you," I whispered backing up, knowing I'd just bring myself back to his strong arms; which i did.

My body arched up at his touch, his scent, his voice "Roy."

"I'm sorry," I whispered feeling tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Don't tell me," Oliver growled, pushing me onto the bed. "Show me."

I slipped my shirt off, tossing it to the floor and Ollie did the same. He worked the rest of my cloathing off all the way to my boxers. I ran my fingers over his muscular torso, tracing his abs then running them along his pects. He licked his lips before kissing me deeply, rolling his tongue around my mouth moaning slightly. My hand made its way down to his jeans where I palmed his crotch roughly.

Oliver leaned into me, pushing my back onto the soft covers of the bed. My chest jumped when he removed my hand; the feeling of our bodies so close together, uncloathed, excited me. Tonight he was mine and I was his. But that still didn't wash away the fact that he neglected me. It still didn't wash away the pain of rejection I felt.

I could have easily said "Go and fuck Black Canary, you have her why do you need me?" But I still laid down with him. My ex-mentor, my old love interest.

I tugged at his jeans, letting him know that I wanted them off _now._ He understood. When it came to this Oliver _always_ understood.

Oliver wanted to scratch, to bite, to leave love marks all over me but that would have to wait. I was giving him the '_jeans first_' look. When he succesfully removed his jeans, I let him ravish my body without a second's thought. He sucked my nippled roughly, causing me to arch my back. My body always acted this way with Oliver and only with him. His touch sent my body ablaze with pleasure and only he could fill me with the right about that I needed to send me over the edge and beyond.

His fingers traced my collar bone running along the purple marks left by his teeth. Somehow, his hand worked its way down to my crotch without me knowing it. I let out a small moan in pleasure and surprise wondering how he got there so fast. He snapped the waistband of my boxer briefs against my skin causing me to release a low hiss from behind my teeth.

I arched my back even higher as I felt the cold air collide with my beyond-hard cock as he slid them past my ankles. It only took a moment for us to scatter all of our clothes around the room. I rocked my hips against Ollie's watching him bite his lip to keep from moaning. he returned with a light push back against mine. I returned his, harder, wanting...desperate to hear him moan or release any audiable sound of pleasure from behind those silk pink lips.

He kissed me letting out his 'I can't hold out any longer' grunt. I nodded, sitting up and spreading my legs. He reached into my to drawer of my nightstand finding my small bottle of lube. I had kept it with me of all things to keep. It always went with me no matter where I went with Ollie just in case he wanted a little 'after-mission' action. Though, ever since I left him, I had no need to carry it with me anymore.

Oliver coated his fingers with the lubricant then slid his index finger past my entrance. I panted softly, feeling a second finger slide inside me.

"More," I whispered.

Ollie nodded adding a third. He bodded his fingers in and out, stretching me, making sure I was ready. He pulled his fingers out and pulled me closer to him beore sliding in slowly. I bit my lower lip feeling pleasure wash over the pain I was feeling physically and emotionally.

"Move," I growled.

Oliver thrust into me and I cried out in pleasure. With each thrust I could feel myself getting closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, bucking up desperatly. One hand was at my back to support me while his other moved to my member, jerking me at a steady pace. It felt so good having his soft hands surround me at the place I needed it most.

"Oliver," I moaned. "_Ollie!_ I'm about to cum."

"I know," he panted. "_Oh, Roy! Ah!"_

Hearing that sent me over the edge. I came in his hand so hard I thought for sure I was going to bleed. A wave of emotions washed over me and for a moment I wanted to die. I wanted to throw myself off the edge of the hotel roof or drwon myself in the bathtub. Seeing his eyes...those deep blue eyes...I finally heard those love sounds that I so desperatly wanted to hear. Oliver yelled out, shooting his semen inside me, leaving his mark; filling me before any other man could.

He pulled out and moaned loudly as I tightened around his cock. We laid there together for a moment to recollect ourselves before redressing. It was hard for me at first; I kept wobbling and stumbling everyhere. Leaving my shirt on the floor I sighed.

Oliver wrapped his arms around my waist. Malice clouded my heart. I didn't want to see him anymore.

"Roy, I love you," He whispered.

"If you love me," I began, letting tears of grief and anger slide past my cheeks "Why didn't you come after me when I left?"

I stared at him for a moment before telling him to leave and "Get the fuck out of my life". He said nothing more. All I could do was stare into his deep blue eyes. He left a small kiss on my lips and I didn't protest. Then he walked out of my room.

He left me...again. Lost and heartbroken, but I didn't let that keep me away from my duties outside my civilian life. In the Justice League, he was Green Arrow and I was Red Arrow, but outside that, he was just Oliver Queen, the man I thought I loved.

Would I ever go back to him? Maybe, but is it really worth it?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading. I can't believe I actually finished this story on the same day I started it (that's super rare for me to do even on a day as nice as this!). I guess it's because of this one reeeeeeeally cute guy who I started talking to today and I found out he had soooooo much in common ( as far as music interests and the fact that we lived right next to ech other). Well, I'll spare you the boring details for another fic. Bye Byez for now ^_^<strong>

**Review!**

**~Miyuki**


End file.
